The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to system scanning and acquisition.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some cases, UEs may detect and acquire wireless system timing and information by detecting synchronization signals sent from a base station. This may involve the UE performing a correlation between a received signal and one or more predefined sequences. In some implementations, correlation may involve sampling at a large number of sample periods or at each possible sample period, which may result in highly overlapped and relatively complex correlations by the searching UE. This in turn may result in excess power consumption and computational delays at the UE.